The Strange Ways of Love
by Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl
Summary: The typical Neji-and-Tenten-Getting-Married-Without-Knowing-Each-Other” type of story. Only… with my own personal twist.
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Strange Ways of Love

**Rating:** K+ (for now… rating may go up)

**Summary:**The typical Neji-and-Tenten-Getting-Married-Without-Knowing-Each-Other" type of story. Only… with my own personal twist.

**By:**Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl

**Warning from Authoress:** I warn you all! _I did not steal this idea from anyone_. Well… I guess technically… I did. I stole it from several authors actually.

Huh…  
Well, then…  
Never mind.

**Author's Note:** Hello all! I am back; I know you all missed me.  
This… is my new Tenji story. It's basically just the typical "Neji-and-Tenten-Getting-Married-Without-Knowing-Each-Other" type of story.

Only with me, it'll be… unique.

Hopefully.

You people should know how much I hate clichés.

Anyways, this is just a prologue, so yeah. Not very long, but I actually like how it turned out.

**Disclaimer:** I own myself!

* * *

She was born a happy girl; eventually, she blossomed into a happy child. She never did anything wrong. She listened to her parents and did well in school with her lowest grade being a B minus. She did her chores and never had leisure time until all her work was done. She wasn't exactly close to her parents, she didn't tell them her crushes and her dreams, being the independent girl she was, but she still loved her parents nonetheless.  
When her parents informed her when she was ten years old that she was betrothed she just blinked and wondered what that word meant. Her parents felt no guilt that they used a word foreign to the child, they had told her and they were happy with themselves.  
This kept up until the girl had turned thirteen.

Her parents said to her that she was not allowed to date the boy that they thought she probably had a crush on, a year younger, an Uchiha.  
The girl had only blushed and demanded a reason why. Her parents calmly said, "You're betrothed, do you remember? You're getting married when you become eighteen."  
The girl's response: a shriek of terror. "You're making me marry someone I don't even know?"

"This is for your own good; you'll think us for this later." The girl let out a scream of frustration and stomped out of the house before taking off in a run. She'd take out her anger the only way she knew how: she'd skewer poor, defenseless tress.  
Her name was Tenten; and she was engaged to be married at age eighteen.

* * *

He was born a happy boy; eventually he became a happy child. He listened to his father, did extraordinary in school with his lowest grade being an A minus. He did all his homework immediately after coming home and only after it did he play with his younger cousins.

He was slightly surprised when his father told him he was betrothed but he shrugged and accepted it with a child's smile. He was positive that his father would never betroth him to someone he wasn't compatible with.

However, halfway through childhood, his father was killed senselessly and the boy became cold, withdrawn, and silent. He refused to play with anyone anymore; especially his younger cousins. So the happy child grew into an angry teenager.

Although he was aware of his marriage when his bride-to-be became eighteen (when he was a child, he couldn't help but smirk at the fact that he was older than her by almost a year), he pushed the thoughts aside. When his uncle tried to remind him and tried to persuade him to have the basic planning done, the boy simply said, "A wedding is not in my fate. I am merely a slave to the main branch. I have no need to wed."

His uncle responded, "You are not a slave. You're simple supposed to protect my eldest daughter should she come into any trouble." The boy scoffed. After all, his cousin rarely left the grounds of which their home was built upon. She only left for school and to buy groceries she, for some odd reason, refused to let the maid's buy. Occasionally, she'd sneak out via the window to meet some boy he knew her father would do anything but approve of… but that was beside the point.

"You are to meet her when you turn seventeen. And she will remain here until she becomes eighteen next March."

Neji was silent, but he gave an understanding nod before standing, saying goodbye to his uncle and went to his family's training grounds.

He had anger to release.

His name was Hyuga Neji and he was engaged to be married in March.

* * *

Review, mmkay?


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Strange Ways of Love

**Rating:** K+ (for now… rating may go up)

**Summary: **The typical Neji-and-Tenten-Getting-Married-Without-Knowing-Each-Other" type of story. Only… with my own personal twist.

**By: **Shikamaru Nara's Fangirl

**Author's Note:** Yes, I'm actually continuing it.

I like this story.

So… yeah.

No offence meant to Japanese/Chinese people for some of Tenten's thoughts!

**Disclaimer: **I am not a Japanese man. Let's just leave it at that.

* * *

…And now – their story begins…

Seventeen year old Tenten sighed in sheer and utter defeat as she looked out the plane windows and at the water below. She was on her way to Japan. Her parents had caught her when she attempted to run away and no one came to her aid when she shouted, "I will not make cookies for you, drug dealers! That was not part of our deal! Help!" In fact, her father threw her over his shoulder and carried her to their car. "You'll thank us, Tenny."

"Dirty liar!"

"Ignore her, dear." Her mother advised. "She'll calm herself down eventually." her father nodded and put Tenten in the back seat.

The drive to the airport was a long one; as was the wait for the plane. Tenten had put her parents on her "No Talkie" list and her parents let the frustrated teen have her space. At least, her father did. Her mother however seemed heartbroken that her only child wasn't speaking to her and took every opportunity to try and communicate with her daughter.

"Tenny, do you need any pillows?"

"…" _Look out the window._

"Tenny, the stewardess is here. Are you hungry?"

"…" _Wonder where all the water for the ocean came from. Rain? Musta rained a lot…_

"Tenny! The plane is being attacked by aliens who specialize in eating brunettes!"

"…" _Or is that a sea? Is there a difference between ocean and sea? _

"Tenny, _please_ talk to me." Tenten looked at her mother. "No, no, I don't care about aliens and I'm talking to you now. Happy?" Her mother blinked. "Don't use that tone with me, young lady."

"Don't talk to me. I have no desire to talk to someone who is marrying me off as though I'm a thing with no emotions." Her mother sighed, but left her alone. _The ocean/sea dilemma is gonna bug me now._

**Eight Hours Later**

Well, here they were: Japan. Yes, that's right, Japan.

Japan: where factory workers make toys for American children. (Though, she couldn't really talk, being Chinese and all.)

Japan: Where Tokyo was located. _'I actually wanna go to Tokyo…'_ As her father looked around for whatever was supposed to take them to her fiancée's home, Tenten took in the scenery. It was actually… pretty nice here. It wasn't as crowded as she had assumed it would be. She could actually _move_; she didn't think she'd be able to turn around, bend down, sway from side-to-side… "Tenten, stop that." Her mother scolded.

"Excuse me." A deep voice said from behind the family. Upon turning, they saw an important looking man. "You are the one who is to wed Hyuga Neji, hai?" He said, looking at Tenten. "Um, yeah. That's me." The man nodded. "I am Hyuga Hiashi. It's not often I make these trips myself." Tenten rolled her eyes. "Well, aren't I just the special one? Ow!" Tenten glared at her mother who had stepped on her foot. "Please, let us go to the vehicle."

_'Vehicle? Who _says_ that?'_ But nonetheless, Tenten followed with her parents close behind her. To keep her from running off, no doubt. Once in the car "It's a limo! A frikkin' limo!" Tenten had exclaimed when she saw the limousine. "Is that a chauffer? My God!"

"Tenten! Sit down and shut up!" Her parents had whispered, embarrassed. There was an awkward silence in the car. "So…" Tenten said, looking at Hiashi and trying to start a conversation. "What's your stand on the whole ocean/sea debate?"

"…"

"Tenten!"

* * *

"Hanabi-sama, please sit down. Your lunch is going to get cold." Neji said as he calmly ate his meal. "I just wanna see the girl you're supposed to marry. I wanna see how ugly she is." Neji stiffened slightly. "Father wouldn't have betrothed me to someone I wouldn't be compatible with."

"She was also a baby when he saw her. Who knows how she is now?" Neji paused in his eating and looked up at the back of the girl. She made a good point. "Please Hanabi-chan," The timid voice of Neji's other cousin spoke. "Father will be angry if you don't eat. Neji-nii-san needs to be the first to view his bride-to-be, anyway." Neji sharply turned his gaze from Hanabi to his cousin. "Leave her be, Hinata-sama. She won't leave the window. We'll give her food to the birds." That got Hanabi's attention. "Hey!" and she went to her food. Neji smirked.

_'Knew that would work.'_

_Ding-dong._

The three young Hyugas paused in their eating and looked toward the doorway. A maid appeared, "Neji-sama, you have a visitor."

Neji nodded and prepared to see a woman.

What he did not expect was…

"Neji! My youthful rival!"

"Ugh." Hanabi groaned. "I was so psyched to see Neji's bride, too."

"Neji, you youthfully forgot to tell me that you were getting youthfully married to a youthful bride!" Slowly, Neji pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Although, your youthful memory is usually youthfully fresh!" Neji grabbed Lee's arm.

"But I figured you must've temporarily lost your youth!" Neji began to pull the rambling boy toward the door.

"But you gained your youth back, yes?" Open the front door.

"Youthful remembrance!" Shove.

"There's nothing like the sweet smell of--" Slam door shut. "Goodbye, Lee." He ignored the, "That was very unyouthful!" on the other side of the door before returning to the dining room.

"Neji-nii-san, your friends scare me." Hanabi said when he returned. "Lee's not my friend. He's just an idiot." Neji had just sat back down when a loud _bang, bang, bang_ was heard on the door.

"Neji-nii-san!" Neji turned and saw his two cousins, almost shaking in fear.

"Someone just knocked on the door. It's not like your being held up at gunpoint." He pushed his chair back, again and made his way toward the front door. _'I swear, if it's Lee again…'_ Just as he was about to open the door, it swung open and would've hit him in his face if he didn't jump back at the last moment.

"Haha! Did I surprise ya?" It was a girl.

"Tenten! I told you to knock first!"

"I did knock. And I waited for answer."

"You waited three seconds."

"You didn't say how _long_ I had to wait." The girl, who was apparently known as Tenten, threw her suitcase at him. "You live here, don'tcha? You can carry that, then." Neji twitched and tossed the suitcase down. "I am _not_--"

"Neji." His uncle appeared in the doorway and Neji closed his mouth, glaring at the girl. "Come." Tenten giggled and at the two confused looks she got, Tenten just smirked and waved her hand and Neji could've sworn he heard a "Haha… cum…" Another twitch. "Neji, this is Tenten. Your fiancée."

Tenten perked up and looked at Neji, "Dude! I'm not a lesbian!"


End file.
